1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus for subterranean wellbores, and in particular, to an injection system for controlling the flow of injection fluids into subterranean wellbores.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure generally relates to hydrocarbon producing wells where production of the well can benefit from injection of a fluid during well operation. More specifically, injection of a fluid from the surface through a small diameter, or capillary, tubing. Exemplary, non-limiting applications of fluid injection include: injection of surfactants and/or foaming agents to aid in water removal from a gas well; injection of de-emulsifiers for production viscosity control; injection of scale inhibitors; injection of inhibitors for asphaltine and/or diamondoid precipitates; injection of inhibitors for paraffin deposition; injection of salt precipitation inhibitors; injection of chemicals for corrosion control; injection of lift gas; injection of water; and injection of any production-enhancing fluid.
Intelligent systems for hydrocarbon producing wells are well known in the art. These systems can allow production from a well having multiple production zones with reduced or no mechanical intervention. Instead, intelligent well assemblies can employ simple hydraulics or applied hydraulic systems or electrical systems, which may include, for example, hydraulically or electrically operated valves to control the production and fluid flow within a multi-zone well. Such intelligent equipment is well known in the art, and may employ, for example, applied pressure and ventilation for cylinder movement downhole.
Injection of fluids into multi-zone wells is often complicated by the existence of multiple production zones in a single well. Current multi-zone well injection technology often employs a separate injection line for each zone. Other multi-zone well technologies provide continuous injection into all zones regardless of which zones are being produced. While advancements have been made for injecting fluids into multi-zone wells and/or intelligent production wells, improvements in injection technology are needed. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to providing an improved system for injecting fluids into production wells, including multi-zone and/or intelligent production wells, or any other wells that can benefit from improved injection technology